Better Left Lost
by halloweenangel13
Summary: I should have known it was not a good idea. The moment Hanna said memory spell I should have said no and changed the subject, instead I succumbed to his pleading blue eyes and pouty lower lip.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a series im working on ive already written 5 chapters and i promise they have better grammar and are longer xD ANYWAY hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I should have known it was not a good idea. The moment Hanna said memory spell I should have said no and changed the subject, instead I succumbed to his pleading blue eyes and pouty lower lip.<p>

I slowly followed him into the kitchen sitting down while he cleared off a spot for him and the rune book he was carrying "This is going to be great Benjamin!" Hanna exclaimed flipping through the book causing the dust on the pages to float in the air.

I watched him as he found the page with the memory spell and pointed to it excitedly, "I can't believe I hadn't thought about this sooner now you can get your memory back!" Hanna said and for a split second I thought I saw a look of sadness and hesitation on his face but it was quickly covered up with Hanna's usual mask of over happiness.

Hanna reached into his pocket pulled out, and uncap-ed his trusty magic marker looking at the memory spell page for a second before scribbling a triangle shaped rune on the palm of his hand. As I stared at his hand it started to glow a blue-ish color, this only made the bad feeling in my gut grow stronger but once again I ignored it.

I sat still as Hanna stood up from his chair and drew a rune on each side of my head, the smell of the marker filling up my nose. After Hanna finished the runes he stood back and smiled nervously at me "Ready?" he asked. I slowly nodded, the same unreadable look I always showed covering up my true anxiety.

Hanna came closer he slowly reached his hand out chanting something under his breath. The blue-ish color of the rune on his palm changed to a burnt orange color as he drew closer. Nothing happened at first as Hanna placed his hand on my head, all was quiet and still the same and for a second I thought the spell failed, then everything started to fade.

A flash of light drew me out of the darkness and I realized I was standing outside. I looked around and realized I was at a park, a feeling of remembrance flooded my chest but just as soon as it appeared another memory replaced it.

This time I was at a bar, blank faces surrounded me but still the feeling of remembering was still there. That memory was also soon replaced with another one still foggy and not all quite there but still visible. This continued for a while each memory soon replaced with a different one with different blank faces in different places, but then they started to change. The memories grew darker the blank faces seemed hostile, I felt nervous, I felt mad, I felt scared. Thats when things started to go bad. I soon found myself in an alley, bottles, trash, and other various items littered the ground, the smell of garbage and booze mixing with each other in the humid air.

I looked around nervously a feeling of panic rising in me, this seemed to familiar, to clear. Then I remembered the theater, the ghost of Lee Falun clawing its way into my head, seeing my own death...this is where i died.


	2. Chapter 2

Its...strange as I realized where I was and what it meant I wasn't scared, in-fact, I felt more calm then when I first appeared here. I felt at ease like I've been here many times before, but that couldn't be right why would I hang around an alley like this? What business did my past self have here? My thoughts were interrupted as I realized that someone else was here with me. I still did not feel threatened or uneasy, maybe I was wrong about this being the place I died, perhaps it was another alley somewhere else. I felt myself look towards the person that was there with me. I instantly realized that their face too, was blank just like the other people I saw in my newly refreshed memories.

The blank faces where a mystery to me. Why did all of the people in my memories have blank faces? Was Hanna's memory spell not strong enough to bring back faces and names only places? Hanna. I had completely forgotten about Hanna. What was happening in the physical world? Was he alright? `Worth had once warned me not to let him use to much magic at once and even though he did not explain why I did not question him. I knew it was important to not let Hanna overuse his magic. I saw the way the paper crane guide spell Hanna used on me seemed to drain the energy right out of him despite his reassurances that he was fine.

As I worried about Hanna and his magic use, I felt a sudden emotion rush over me. Why did all of a sudden I felt angry? It was then that I realized that the anger I felt was apart of the memory and that the blanked face person had caused it. What did they do that caused me to feel so mad?

I started to wish that I paid more attention to the memory other than the thoughts of magic. I felt myself calm a little before I turned to walk away my shoes squeaking on the concrete when something tearing into my back stopped me.  
>A new almost alien feeling washed over me. A feeling I have hardly felt since waking up from the sleep of the dead. PAIN. The new un-welcomed feeling quickly flooded my chest as I looked down to see what had caused the burning disturbance. What I saw stunned me.<br>-

Being Hanna's partner means a lot of things, one of those is dealing with any kind of..strange monster that comes your way. Even dealing with innocent harmless things like nymphs or fairies can end with a disaster or a lost limb. This was learned the hard way when a angry gnome who refused to leave a yard practically bit my leg off. Not a very proud moment for any of us.

Another thing is being able to take care of Hanna. That includes dealing with Hanna's blood puking episodes and many and sad to say frequent injuries. I've seen him at his worst and each time I calmly carried him to get help, ignoring Worth's colorful curses and yelling as I carefully lay Hanna on the rigid cot wishing I could do more.

Each time I dismissed Hanna's apologies about ruining yet another shirt, stained from holding him close as his injuries bled.

But even now as I look back at all those failed missions and visits to Worth's I realize that they hardly bothered course I felt anger and worry when a mission went wrong or Hanna got hurt.

But to me all that mattered was helping Hanna. -  
>But... no how many times I carried a bloodied Hanna to help, or slammed the hammer into an enemy the sight of seeing the tip of a knife sticking out of my own chest made my stomach flip.<br>*Everything began to happen to fast. I stared at the intruding blade watching with shock as dark red began to seep out from the sides of it. Pain flared up in my chest spreading through out my body like fire. I felt the cool blade be jerked out harshly, a low pained grunt escaped my throat. My brain screamed at me to run but my body just wouldn't listen.*

I almost screamed as I felt the horrible tearing feeling in my back again as the blank face shoved the weapon into my back once more. I stood there staring blankly at nothing a look of what felt like shock still on my face. The once fiery pain now began to numb as I felt the blank face continue to stab me.

After what seemed like an eternity I felt myself start to fall backwards and for a split second it felt as if I was flying, but that soon came to an end as my head cracked against the dirty concrete ground of the alley. I stared up at the sky thankful when the pain finally numbed me completely.

Blackness started to creep into my vision as my hand scrambled for some kind of purchase. The blank face slowly stepped closer as my hand brushed up against the hem of their pant leg grabbing and hanging on with all the strength I had left. It was then I realized that I was holding my breath and my lungs ached as I sucked in hot humid air. As I laid there I felt something starting to drip onto my face and soon more drops started to fall as a low rumble of thunder signaled the start of a storm. The blank face did not move, even as the rain started to come down harder.

The blackness was slowly taking over my entire vision and I could feel myself loosing my tight grip on the now murderers leg. My fast choppy breathing started to slow and my body started to go limp.  
>The last thing I remember seeing was flashing red and blue lights.<p>

~to be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys another chapter upload <strong>

**btw the sentences with the * symbol is from when i posted this on another website so that i could tell people that i meant for the sentences to be short and choppy xD **

**anyway hope you enjoy**

**~R**


	3. Chapter 3

Romero?...  
>...BRO!...<br>are you OK?...  
>Oh God<p>

The zombie laid there on the floor of their apartment curled into a ball not moving. Hanna had panicked moments before when the zombie had started to cry out in pain, the green fingers tearing the stitches under the orange trademark shirt as he clawed at his own chest as if something was there.  
>Hanna unable to actually see the zombie's memories had no idea what had caused his friend to freak out like that. And the only thing he could do was call off the spell and rush to his friend's aid. For a minute he considered using a sleeping rune on him but he was at his limit and more runes on the zombie could make him worse. So instead Hanna tried to use soothing reassuring words which seemed to work because after awhile the zombie finally quieted down.<p>

After Hanna reassured Mrs. Blanley and several concerned and angry neighbors that all was fine and that he was just watching a scary movie and forgot to turn the sound down, he ran back to the zombie's side and started to try and wake him.  
>-<p>

"Oh god I'm so sorry none of this should have happened, I shouldn't have even looked at that stupid book." Hanna said to the still out cold zombie. Hanna had spent the last hour trying in vain to wake his partner up or the get even a small hint that he was OK, but nothing had changed.

The zombie still laid there curled into a ball, his face scrunched up in pain the only thing that was different was that Hanna had dragged the zombie into his room and onto the old mattress and sat down next to him leaning against the wall.

Hanna mentally kicked himself for even thinking that the memory spell was a good idea but the excitement when he saw the spell overpowered any doubt he had at the time.

Hanna had just started to drift off to sleep his chin resting against his chest when he heard the zombie starting to move. "H-Hanna?" the zombie rasped out his voice horse and rough. "Clinton! Oh God are you OK?" Hanna asked scrambling over to the mattress. The zombie hummed in response as he slowly started to sit up stopping when he felt the skin on his chest pulling apart.

The zombie's hand immediately went to his chest almost shivering as he felt that the stitches there had been ripped.  
>"Hanna do you have the needle and thread?" the zombie asked calmly despite the great discomfort he felt. "Nu-uh no way in hell man you need to go see Worth." Hanna exclaimed. If the zombie hadn't been so uncomfortable and exhausted at the time he almost would have smiled at the irony.<br>The zombie only nodded as he sat up the rest of the way ignoring the way Hanna started at him as he did so. "Do you...do you think you can walk?" Hanna asked concerned.

The zombie did not respond but instead placed his hands on the mattress and shakily stood up. After several long seconds the zombie's shaky knees gave out. Luckily, Hanna saw it coming before it even happened.

He quickly reached out and grabbed the zombies arm draping it over his shoulder cringing when his shoulder gave a small pop from the strain. Hanna struggled with the zombie into the living room their height difference making walking and maneuvering easily, hard.

Hanna finally made it to the door taking a quick glance outside the small window across the room noting it was dark and hoping that there is not alot people outside to see the zombie's painfully obvious glowing eyes.  
>- After fumbling through the door, almost tripping several times down the stairs, and somehow making it down the street unnoticed Hanna finally found himself at the run down office door of "Doctor" Worth. Hanna hesitated for a moment before knocking. "Worths going to kiiilll me." he thought noting that it was in the middle of the night and Worth was not a happy person when waken up. His hesitation however, was quickly destroyed when he looked up towards his partner and saw the strained look on his face. So gathering all the nerves he could Hanna began to knock loudly on the door.<p>

" GAH F... WHAT THE HE...DAMI...the stream of curses all mixed together as the doctor was suddenly woken up. "WHO IS IT AN WHA DA HELL DO YA WAN!" the doc. yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's Hanna...I need your help...bad...please?" The tired and almost helpless tone in Hanna's voice caused a small part of Worth's anger to subside as he slowly opened the door to a very thankful Hanna. Worths anger vanished almost completely as he saw that it wasn't Hanna that was in trouble but his lackey. "What da hell happened to 'im?" Worth asked noticing how Hanna flinched at the question.

"He...I...I...I found an old memory spell in a book and...I thought...I thought it would give him back his memories." Hanna finished almost sheepishly when the weight of his partner become suddenly obvious. "Please...just help..please."

Worth grunted/sighed as he walked over to help Hanna with the zombie. "Put 'im on the table" Worth told Hanna as he draped the zombie's other arm over his shoulders. A small ripping sound echoed through the quiet office as even more of the zombie's stitches ripped apart.

Hanna cringed at the sound. "On second thought put 'im on da couch." Worth grunted as he began steering Hanna and the zombie toward the rugged worn-out couch. Hanna and Worth carefully laid the zombie on the couch causing a small grunt from the zombie as his tired body was laid down.

"Whas with tha runes?" Worth asked noting the markings on the zombie's head. "Thats apart of the spell their runes to help him remember.." Hanna answered staring at the runes. "Mabey he membered a lil to much then." Worth stated looking at the zombie. "Oy zombie wha do ya remember?" The zombies eyes flew open as he stared at Worth in what appeared as shock before returning to his usual calm expression.

"Its ok Tomas...you can tell us." Hanan said nervously his eyes looking at the zombie.  
>"Pain." The zombie answered bluntly before turning over towards the back of the couch, curling up into a ball, and falling into an almost sleep like state.<p>

"Worth?" Hanna asked panic rushing through him as he watched his partner pass out for the second time. "We need ta get his stitches fix'd up," Worth answered "Go fetch me da needle and thread and help me fig'r out were their ripn."

Without a second thought Hanna rushed through the office to the drawer where the needle and thread was kept. When he came back seconds later Worth was already checking to see where the stitches were ripped. Hanna immediately handed him the thread and needle.

"Its mostly 'is chests thats torn up." Worth stated looking down at the zombie before fishing through his pocket. "Can we help him?" Hanna asked "Not sure," Worth answered pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it with a lighter. "Stitchn 'im ups easy figurn out wha your genius spell did ta 'im isn't.

Hanna flinched at the rough words but he knew they were true, if he hadn't screwed up this crap wouldn't have happened. "Speakn of witch," Worth said interrupting his thoughts "How you feeln now?"  
>Hanna sighed for he knew this was coming. "Tired, the spell took a lot out of me but other than that I feel fine." Hanna knew this was a flat out lie, he felt like...well he felt like hell honestly he practically re-killed his partner...no his best friend, and could have possibly damaged him for the reast of his un-dead life.<p>

"Hm." Worth said in response "Help me turn 'im on his back and thread da needle." Hanna quickly obliged carefully helping Worth as they slowly turned the zombie over causing a small groan of protest from him.

As Hanna began threading the needle he couldn't help staring as Worth began un-doing the buttons on the zombie's shirt. A small gasp escaped Hanna as Worth discarded the shirt and revealed a practically mangled chest.

Despite the zombie seeing Hanna without his shirt once Hanna had never seen his partner without a shirt, never. Heck, he barely has ever seen him without his gloves on either. He knew the trade mark Y of an autopsy and was pretty sure his partner sported one but he never really liked to think about it.

But sitting there staring face-to-face with it was different. The careful incision that cut through the green skin was ripped and now had jagged edges from where his partner had been ripping at them. The spots that where completely ripped, laid opened but nothing could be seen inside of them. Various gashes and cuts that had once been stitched together also were ripped open.

One partially long gash caught Hanna's attention. It was where the zombie' s heart would be, spreading across his chest in a ragged line almost six inches long and way to wide for a scalpel cut. Now that Hanna looked at some of the other gashes they too looked to wide for a scalpel. "That must be how he died...""""" Hanna thought.

Staring at them made Hanna flinch, but not out of disgust, but out of the thought of who could do that to someone.

Worth must have read him wrong because when Hanna finally took his eyes off his friend he noticed Worth was glowering at him "Ur not so hot yourself kid." Worth said flatly.

"What? NO! no its not...its not like that its just..who would do this...to anyone." Hanna replied guessing that Worth also noticed the to wide to be scalpel cuts gashes. "Da worlds a tough place kid, you of all people should know that." Worth said rolling his eyes.

Hanna rolled his eyes also before looking back down at the zombie still passed out and vulnerable and seeing him like this made Hanna feel guilty. Worth sighed and looked at Hanna once again "Guessn we better get started then."

~continued

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys finally uploaded chapter 3 it might be a little while until i upload chapter 4 with vacations coming up and all <strong>

**anyway hope you enjoy!**

**~R**


End file.
